A New Day Has Come Chapter7
by misswings89
Summary: Its Thanksgiving and there is a suprise


A New Day Has Come Chapter 7 Halloween night is coming to and and Gabriel had a good trick or treat lots of candy, They have gone back home is the first of November getting close to Thanksgiving asks Monica "What are you doing Monica?"  
>"I'm making the Thanksgiving list for Thanksgiving know its only 2 weeks away."<br>"I know so what are you making?"Asked Andrew.  
>"I'm cooking a turkey,stuffing,And other things.<br>"I can't wait",Said Andrew."Sounds delicious."  
>"I know, I can't either",Said Monica.<br>"Can you make me a pupkin pie?"Asked Andrew." is my favorite is your favorite pie?  
>"Chocolate pie is my favorite",Said Monica."Well Andrew list is made so, You need to take me to the store.<br>"O.k.,Let me get my shoes on",Said Andrew.  
>So,Andrew and Monica went and got in the car and took off to the ,on the way they had a flat tire.<br>"Andrew,What happened?"Asked Monica.  
>"We had a blow out on a tire",Said Andrew.<br>"Do you know how to change a tire?"Asked Monica.  
>"No,Do you?"Asked Andrew.<br>"No,your suppose to know the man",Said Monica.  
>"I'm sorry but,no one ever showed me how",Said Andrew.<br>Well, at that time Gloria and Micheal saw them so,they stopped.  
>"What happened?"Asked Gloria.<br>"We had a blow out and Andrew doesn't know how change a you believe that?"Said Monica.  
>"No,Not really",Said Gloria."But Micheal will change it he knows how."<br>"O.k.",Said Monica."Thank you."  
>"Thank you so much",Said Andrew.<br>"Your welcome",Said Micheal."No problem."  
>So the flat got fixed and Andrew and Monica went to the store.<br>They bought their groceries and headed was was on the on the porch looking mad.  
>"Where have ya'll been?"Asked Tess."Do ya'll think that you can just take my car and go joy riding.I been worried."<br>"No,Tess we would never do had a flat",Said Monica.  
>"Oh,Is my baby alright?"Asked Tess.<br>"Yes,Your car is fine and so are we."Said Monica.  
>"O.k.,Lets get these groceries inside,"Said Tess.<br>"O.k.,"Said Andrew."Man Tess is being grumpy today."  
>"I know",Said Monica."I wonder what her problem is?"<br>So Monica,Andrew and Tess put all the groceries away and Tess fixes her a cup of tea, Monica a cup of coffee and Andrew a ginger ale and they all go on the front porch.  
>"Angel boy and miss wings we have a problem."Said Tess.<br>"What is it Tess?"Asked Monica.  
>"Ya'll just let the kids go a little wild in the house is a mess and its like you two don't even wan't to clean it."<br>"Yes,We will."Said Andrew."I'm going to go in there right now and start cleaning."  
>"Me too",Said Monica.<br>"I love those kids and you know i 's just it seemed like you and Andrew just didn't want to clean up after them,"Said Tess.  
>So Monica and Andrew go inside and start cleaning.<br>"Monica,You dust and do the dishes and i will vaccum,sweep and mop",  
>Said Andrew.<br>"I hate to dust",Said Monica.  
>"I know but we have to do this or do you want Tess to stay in a grumpy mood,"<br>Said Andrew.  
>"Oh,Lord no",Said Monica.<br>So as Monica and Andrew set on the porch drinking her cup of tea.  
>Monica comes outside and tells Tess the house is Tess goes in and looks at the house.<br>"Wow",Said Tess."You and Andrew did a wonderful job.  
>"Thank you"Said Monica.<br>"Thank you Tess and we are sorry it was such a mess,"Said Andrew.  
>"It's o.k."Said Tess."Sorry for being so grumpy about it."<br>"Glad thats over.I don't like it when she's gets on my nerves."Said Andrew.  
>"Me too sometimes",Said Monica.<br>Two weeks has gone by and it was the night before ,Monica,and Tess are decrating the house with colored leaves of orange,red and on the front porch.A big turkey door and Andrew are in the kitchen preparing for the big as Andrew and Monica are in the kitchen preparing for the dinner Tess is decorating the big ding has a big turkey with fall color flowers around it for the center matts with the color of autumn plates are white with green ivy print around the edges and long stem glasses.  
>Tess walks into the kitchen to see what Andrew and Monica are doing.<br>"Hi,Tess",Said Andrew.  
>"Hi,Angel babies."Said Tess.<br>"Tess do you know how to stuff a turkey.I'm not sure i know how,"Said Monica.  
>"Just follow the recipe",Said Tess.<br>"I will stuff the turkey",Said Andrew.  
>"I don't think so",Said Monica.<br>"Yea,We want to be able to eat it",Said Tess.  
>"Ha,Ha,Very funny",Said Andrew.<br>"We are just playing with you,You can help me stuff the turkey,"Said Monica.  
>But Andrew walks off with his arms crossed and his lower lip stuck .<br>"Oh,Andrew don't act like a child,"Said Monica.  
>"Angel boy get your halo butt in that kitchen and help Monica."Said Tess.<br>"Yes maam",Said Andrew.  
>So Andrew went back into the kitchen and Monica was standing there mixing the stuffing for the turkey.<br>"I'm sorry Andrew i didn't mean to hurt your feelings",Said Monica.  
>"Oh it's o.k.",Said Andrew."Monica,I just don't know why i get mad so easy here lately."<br>"i think you have been working to hard maybe you should lay down and rest a little",  
>Said Monica.<br>"You sure?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Yes",Said Monica."Now go we can finish up later."<br>So as Andrew goes to lay down he gets on his knees and prays to God.  
>"Father,I need your come into my heart and help realease the anger I keep inside guide me the right way.I don't like the way i am right now.<br>Amen."  
>So Andrew layed down and took a liitle go tup to find Monica still in the kitchen with Tess.<br>"Hi,There angel feeling better?"Asked Tess.  
>Just knowing Tess was going to be upset with him for laying down.<br>"Yes,I feel wonderful",Said Andrew.  
>"See what amazing things happen when you talk to the father,"Said Tess.<br>Monica walked over and gave Andrew a big Tess gave Andrew and Monica a big hug all together.  
>"O.k. now let's start doing some serious baking,"Said Andrew.<br>"O.k.",Said Monica.  
>So Andrew got a mixing bowl and started making a pie got the flour and started throughing it on Monica.<br>"Andrew what are are you doing"?Asked Moncia as she threw flour back at Andrew.  
>As they kept throwing flour at each other Tess walked in.<br>"What is going on here?"Asked Tess.  
>"Just having a little fun",Said Monica.<br>"I want to join in the fun",Said Tess.  
>"o.k.,"Said Andrew as he threw flour on Tess.<br>They all had flour all over them as they stood there and looked like Andrew grabbed Monica and gave her a big kiss.  
>"I love you",Said Monica.<br>"I love you too",Said Andrew.  
>"I love you both",Said Tess.<br>"now let's get this mess cleaned up and finish this baking."  
>Andrew made a chocolate pie for Monica and Monica made a pumpkin pie for Andrew.<br>Tess made her a coconut cake.  
>It's Thanksgiving is dressed up with a dark brown skirt,floral autumn color blouse with is in a rusty color skirt with beige blouse and is in a tan suit with a white shirt and dark brown shoes.<br>As they all go ti sit down for is a knock on the was Heavenly and Gabriel.  
>"Monica,Tess its the kids",Said Andrew.<br>"Oh,What are ya'll doing here?"Asked Monica as she gives them big hugs.  
>"Well,don't you see they came to have Thanksgiving dinner with us",Said Tess.<br>They all went to sit down starting saying what each one was thankful was another knock on the door.  
>"Who could that be",Asked Andrew.<br>"Don't know",Said Monica.  
>"Well,Lets go find out",Said Tess.<br>Andrew opens the door and it is Sam.  
>"Suprise,Happy Thanksgiving",Said Sam.<br>"Happy Thanksgiving",Said Monica as she gives him a hug.  
>"Happy Thanksgiving",Said Andrew shaking Sams hand.<br>"We are blessed with beautiful Thanksgiving day",Said Tess.  
>"Could not be any better we are surriunded by you Thanksgiving."<p> <p>


End file.
